<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serving the Queen by JohnDoe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510528">Serving the Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44'>JohnDoe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Sex, jorah instead of Daario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorah offers his services to a stressed out queen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serving the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had never been so nervous in his life. Even when facing death in battle he had been calmer than he was now. He paced the luxurious quarters as he waited for her. What would she do? How would she react? She would certainly be surprised to find him here at anytime of the day let alone after dark. What if she said no? Would it ruin the relationship that they had built? Would she no longer listen to his counsel? No. He had to try, he could bottle his feelings no longer. Besides he could see she was stressed. She needed a release, and he would happily provide that for her. </p><p>His musings were interrupted when Daenerys entered her chamber. She halted in shock when she spotted him, looking around the room to see if there was anyone else. He stood there like an idiot, wanting to speak but lacking either the courage or wits to do so.</p><p>“Ser Jorah.” She said, concern apparent on her beautiful features. “Is there something wrong, have the harpies struck again.”</p><p>“No Khaleesi, there is no problem.” He said. The look on her face could only be described as confusion.</p><p>“Then why are you here?” She asked. “In my personal chambers?” Her tone indicates that she didn’t like the intrusion.</p><p>“Forgive the intrusion but I needed to speak with you.” He said.</p><p>“Then speak Ser Jorah.” She urged. </p><p>“You’ve been rather on edge these last few weeks my Queen, the stresses of your position seem to have taken a toll on you.” He said. She raised her brow at his remarks, sipping the cup of wine she had just poured herself.</p><p>“Are you suggesting I’m overwhelmed?” She said. “That I’m not capable?” </p><p>“Of course not Your Grace.” He said quickly. “I would never suggest such a thing?”</p><p>“Than what were you suggesting.” She asked.</p><p>“That perhaps it would be beneficial for you to have some sort of release.” He said, stumbling over the words. Again she simply raised her brow. “Even queens have needs.”</p><p>“Are you suggesting I take a lover?” She asked incredulously. “Who did you have in mind? Daario Naharis?” She said in jest.</p><p>“Allow me too serve you Khaleesi.” He said. That took her by surprise. Her expression complete changed, her queenly mask was back in place. </p><p>“You?” She asked.</p><p>“No one will treat you better, nor will they be as honoured as I.” He said. “I don’t claim to be the greatest lover in the world but I know how to treat a woman.” His words were full of emotion and she just stared back at him emotionless. She didn’t speak for sometime as she weighed up her options. He stood completely still, his eyes never leaving her.</p><p>“Take off your clothes.” She said, her queenly tone still in place. He gulped before doing as she asked. He was so nervous that he fumbled with some of the buttons but eventually he was rid off his clothing. He couldn’t help but feel self conscious as she sat there and inspected his nude form. He wasn’t the most handsome man he knew, but he had a warriors build and was well endowed. He hoped it was enough. She seemed to consider her options for a long while before she stood. She still hasn’t said a word. His heart was racing and he almost felt compelled to scream out in joy when she began unlacing her dress. It was as if all his dreams had come true as he watched her slowly undress. When she was completely bare he couldn’t help but stare at her magnificent body. He had seen her naked before but never like this. </p><p>“Your so beautiful Khaleesi.” He said. </p><p>“Come Ser Jorah, serve me.” She said, still she spoke in her queens voice. It made him all the more ready. He closed the distance between them, halting a foot away from her. Tentatively he reached out and grasped her breasts, one in each hand. He gently squeezed them, running his fingers along her nipples making them firm. Daenerys must have grown impatient as she reached up and grabbed his face, pulling it down to her right breast. Jorah gladly took it into his mouth, licking and sucking at her firm peaks. She moaned softly as he suckled at her breast. “On the bed.” She commanded. Jorah reluctantly released her tit from his maw before moving to the bed. “Lie on your back.” She ordered. It’s not how Jorah had wanted her but he would obey, even in the bedroom. He lied on his back and she climbed onto him, hovering just above him. He shuddered as she grasped his cock, positioning it at her entrance, rubbing the tip through her damp lips. They both moaned loudly when she slid down his shaft, impaling herself completely. The sensation was otherworldly. How could it possibly feel this could. She was tight and soaking wet, but it was the warmth that was over powering. No, not warmth. Heat, heat was radiating from her core and it elicited pleasure Jorah didn’t know was possible. She was truly blood of the dragon. It took all his willpower not to spill immediately. When he looked at the Queen he found she to was struggling. It had been so long since she had done this he realised. </p><p>“Fuck.” He moaned as Daenerys rolled her hips. She stared directly into his eyes as she moved up and down his manhood. The room was filled with the sounds of there pleasure. He reached up and fondled her breasts as she worked. She began to cry out in Valyrian as he felt her tighten around his cock. She rode him through her orgasm than collapsed down beside him on the bed. He immediately missed being within her and cursed himself for not savouring it more.</p><p>“You did well.” Daenerys said, her breathing heavy as she recovered from her orgasm. Jorah himself was painfully close to release.</p><p>“Your Grace.” He said, he gulped before continuing. “May I finish?”</p><p>“Of course Ser Jorah.” She said, not grasping his meaning.</p><p>“May I finish within you?” He asked with bated breath.</p><p>“Oh.” She said. She seemed to consider him for quite some time. “I will allow it.” She said at last, spreading her legs for him. </p><p>“Thank you khaleesi.” He said, wasting no time entering her once more. He wanted to savour every moment as he knew perfectly well this will lowly never happen again. But alas he couldn’t. He immediately fell into a quick and desperate rhythm. His thrusts were hard and fast, reaching the mouth of her womb with each powerful movement. Her screams were louder than ever as he brought her to release once more, though this time he to came undone, spilling deep inside his queen. Completely spent he lay down beside her.</p><p>“That was excellent.” Daenerys said. He turned to look at her and she gave him a smile. A smile he had never seen before. Jorah’s only reaction was capture her lips in a powerful kiss. He may have been overstepping but he didn’t care, and when she returned the kiss all he felt was joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>